


New Family

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: The reader leaves her home and run into Sam and Dean.





	New Family

I couldn't take it anymore. Living in this house was going to be the death of me. I couldn't take it anymore, all the arguing and fighting. I was sick of it, I had finally packed a bag and wrote out my goodbye letter, there was no need for me to stay in a home like this when I wasn't even their real child. I was old enough to be on my own, well 17 is old enough to do things on your own and not be supervised at all times. So I was finally leaving, the best choice I had made this entire month. I waited till everyone was asleep before I left, I snuck out the back door and walked toward the street. I felt good, I felt free, I was finally on my own so to say. I was finally away from all the chaos in that household. Was I scared to be out this late? Kind of. Was I a little nervous that I was going to get kidnapped like all the other girls who left home these past few weeks? Hell yes. But, I knew that I would be ok, I could take care of myself and even if I did get into some trouble I could scream my head off, that would wake up a neighborhood and I could get away. I had walked for about five minutes when I heard something behind me, I turned around to see what it was, I saw nothing so I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. I walked about two feet when I heard it again, I grabbed my pocket knife and flipped it open, I turned around again. "Who's there? If you think you're gonna scare me or try and take me you're wrong." I said throwing every ounce of confidence I had into it. I looked around and saw nothing so I continued my walk, I kept hearing something behind me, I chose to ignore it, I wasn't going to waist my time on it or whoever it was. I seen headlights approaching me, great maybe they woke up and called the cops saying I was gone, just my luck. As the car got closer I noticed it didn't have flashing lights on top and it was the wrong type of car to be a police cruiser, the car slowed to a stop and a window rolled down. "Hey, do you need a ride? It's late for a kid like you to be wandering around out here at this time of night, especially with all the kidnappings going on." the driver said, I stood and looked at them and shrugged my shoulders. "Guess you should mind your business mister. I'm not a kid either, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself if someone tries to take me, I've got enough fighting skill knowledge to take care of myself." I hoisted my bag higher up on my shoulder and started walking again. "Well then, be careful." he said driving off, at least my luck hadn't run out, I'm glad that wasn't the cops or Scott and Katlynn would be pissed that I left. I continued till I got to the motel outside of town, I purchased a room for the night, guess I'll figure out what I'll figure out where I'll go in the morning.  
When I woke I forgot where I was for a moment then I finally clicked that I had left home and was in a motel room. I sighed and got up. I walked outside and seen the car from last night parked out front. Great, maybe Scott and Katlynn had called someone to look for me, well I wasn't going back. I slowly started backing up into my room when someone came out of the room next to mine. "Hey.. You're that girl from last night." a tall guy with long brown hair said. Yep, so much for going back into my room unnoticed. "Yeah, guess so. What do you want?" I asked keeping an eye on him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, neither is my brother. I promise. We just wanted to talk." I nodded my head. "Talk, yeah ok. But we talk outside. I'm not going into a room with two complete strangers." I said sitting on the ground outside my room, he laughed and opened the door making a gesture for someone to come outside. The guy that was driving the car last night poked his head out the door. "Well, if it isn't the kid from last night." he said smiling, I rolled my eyes giving him a bitch face. "I told you, I'm not a kid. What did you want to talk about?" I asked watching as they both sat down across from me. "We just had a few questions. We're FBI agents and we're investigating the kidnappings that have been happening the past few weeks." the guy with long hair said. "Sorry, can't help unless I know your names so I know who I can address my answers to." I crossed my arms, they both laughed. "I'm Sam and that's Dean." Sam said. "So you wanna know about the kidnappings?" I said pulling my knees up to my chest. "If you don't mind telling us." Sam said getting out a small notepad and a pencil, I hugged my knees. "I don't know much. I went to school with the girls that got kidnapped, one of them was my best friend. All I know is that they went out for a walk at night and didn't come home." Sam and Dean nodded their heads. "I'm sorry about your friend. Is there anyone that would want to hurt them?" Dean asked, I shook my head. "No one, they were all nice girls. They did charity, volunteered at local animals shelters, and retirement homes. Everyone loved them." I said holding back tears. "You said one of the girls that got kidnapped is a friend of yours, correct?" Sam said finally looking up from his notepad. "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, did she seem strange or afraid of anything before she was taken?" I shook my head. "No, she was the same. She's the head of student council, everyone loved her. She   
snuck out the back door and walked toward the street. I felt good, I felt free, I was finally on my own so to say. I was finally away from all the chaos in that household. Was I scared to be out this late? Kind of. Was I a little nervous that I was going to get kidnapped like all the other girls who left home these past few weeks? Hell yes. But, I knew that I would be ok, I could take care of myself and even if I did get into some trouble I could scream my head off, that would wake up a neighborhood and I could get away. I had walked for about five minutes when I heard something behind me, I turned around to see what it was, I saw nothing so I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. I walked about two feet when I heard it again, I grabbed my pocket knife and flipped it open, I turned around again. "Who's there? If you think you're gonna scare me or try and take me you're wrong." I said throwing every ounce of confidence I had into it. I looked around and saw nothing so I continued my walk, I kept hearing something behind me, I chose to ignore it, I wasn't going to waist my time on it or whoever it was. I seen headlights approaching me, great maybe they woke up and called the cops saying I was gone, just my luck. As the car got closer I noticed it didn't have flashing lights on top and it was the wrong type of car to be a police cruiser, the car slowed to a stop and a window rolled down. "Hey, do you need a ride? It's late for a kid like you to be wandering around out here at this time of night, especially with all the kidnappings going on." the driver said, I stood and looked at them and shrugged my shoulders. "Guess you should mind your business mister. I'm not a kid either, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself if someone tries to take me, I've got enough fighting skill knowledge to take care of myself." I hoisted my bag higher up on my shoulder and started walking again. "Well then, be careful." he said driving off, at least my luck hadn't run out, I'm glad that wasn't the cops or Scott and Katlynn would be pissed that I left. I continued till I got to the motel outside of town, I purchased a room for the night, guess I'll figure out what I'll figure out where I'll go in the morning.   
When I woke I forgot where I was for a moment then it finally clicked that I had left home and was in a motel room. I sighed and got up. I walked outside and seen the car from last night parked out front. Great, maybe Scott ad Katlynn had called the someone to look for me, well I wasn't going back. I slowly started backing up into my room when someone came out of the room next to mine. "Hey.. You're that girl from last night." A tall guy with long brown hair said. Yep, so much for going back into my room unnoticed. "Yeah, guess so. What do you want?" I asked keeping an eye on him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, neither is my brother. I promise. We just wanted to talk." I nodded my head. "Talk, yeah ok. But we talk outside. I'm not going into a room with two complete strangers." I said sitting on the ground outside my room, he laughed and opened the door making a gesture for someone to com outside. The guy that's was driving the car last night poked his head out the door. "Well, if it isn't the kid from last night." He said smiling, I rolled my eyes giving him a bitch face. "I told you, I'm not a kid. What did you want to all about?" I asked watching as they both sat down across from me. "We just had a few questions. We're FBI agents and we're investigating the kidnapping a that have been happening the past few weeks." The guy with long hair said. "Sorry, can't help unless I know your names so I know who I can address my answered to." I crossed my arms, they both laughed. "I'm Sam and that's Dean." Sam said. "So you wanna know about the kidnappings?" I said pulling my knees up to my chest. "If you don't mind telling us." Sam said getting out a small notepad and a pencil, I hugged my knees. "I don't know much. I went to school with the girls that got kidnapped, one of them was my best friend. All I know is that they went out for a walk at night and didn't come home." Sam's and Dean nodded their heads. "I'm sorry about your friend. Is there anyone that would want to hurt them?" Dean asked, I shook my head. "No one, they were all nice girls. They did charity, volunteered at local animal shelters, and retirement homes. Everyone loves them." I said holding back tears. "You said one of the girls that got kidnapped is a friend of yours, correct?" Sam said finally looking up from his notepad. "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, did she seem strange or afraid of anything before she was taken?" I shook my head. "No, she was the same. She's the head of the student council, everyone loved her. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. If anyone wanted to hurt anyone it would be me, considering I'm the 'outsider', I'm the only kid in school who's adopted and speaks her mind." I said looking at them both. "How long have you lived here?" Dean asked paying close attention to me words. "Um.. About two years. The smiths adopted me and I was moved out here. Why?" "Has anyone weird, or different move here after you?" Dean asked, I thought about it. "Yeah.. This one last. She moved to the old Jones' house on Sycamore Lane, she keeps to herself. Every time I've seen her in town she smiled and waved, she seems pretty harmless though." I said standing up and brushing my pants off. "Thanks kid, we appreciate it." Dean said standing and Sam following suit. "I noticed you had a bag last night.. Are you running away?" Same asked looking concerned. "If I am, it's none of your business. And my name isn't kid, it's {Y/N}." I said going into my room and closing the door being me. "Guess she's real friendly." I heard Dean say before they walked away from my door.   
I had left the motel at two in the afternoon and had walked about fifty miles, to say my feet and legs hurt was an understatement. Why couldn't I have stolen a car? Oh yeah, because thee was non to steal! I sat down on the side of the road trying to rest my feet when a car, a tan Dodge Neon, pulled up. "Do you need a ride hun?" It was the woman that lives on Sycamore Lane. At least it was someone I knew, I thought about. "Yeah I guess, which way are you going?" I stood up leaving my bag on the ground. She pointed out in front of her, well it was the same direction. "Yeah, if you can give me a lift till we get to the next town that would be great ma'am." I said, she smiled. "Please, call me Ms. Lynn." She said. I nodded my head and picked up my bag and got into the car.   
~~~~ Sam's POV~~~~  
We had left the motel a little after {Y/N} did. She seemed like a nice girl, guarded, but nice. "Hey Dean. Do you think that {Y/N}'s gonna be ok? I mean she fits the description of the girls that have been getting kidnapped. What if she's the next victim?" I watched as Dean drove to the suspected witch's house. "Sam. You heard her. She can take care of herself. Besides she doesn't fit the 'everyone love me' aspect of the case. Besides she's very opinionated, she's sassy." He said pulling into the driveway. "Yeah I guess. But what if she gets into trouble? She's still a kid. Dean what if she gets Hurt and no one helps her?" He put the car into park and looked at me. "Sammy. Calm down. After we check the house we can go look for her. I swear, you need to chill. Plus, she had a pocket knife, I seen it when she went into her room." He said getting out and walking around the back of the house. I guess he was right, she would be ok, I hoped so.   
I joined Dean at the back door and picked the lock. We entered the house with our guns out. I went upstairs to check it while Dean checked the downstairs. I entered one of the rooms and seen that there was a bunch of dried herbs, pictures of the girls, and spell books laying around the room. "Dean." I called out, I heard his boots coming up the stairs towards me. "The downstairs is clean, nothing out of the ordinary." He said glancing around the room. "Yeah well I found it all." I said walking to where the pictures hung on the wall. I looked at every one of them and then one of {Y/N} caught my eye. "Dean, she's next. We got to find her now." I said grabbing the picture, she looked happy, she was smiling, I showed it to Dean, his eyes widened in surprise. "Guess you were right Sammy. Let's go find her."   
~~~~~Reader POV~~~~~~~  
I opened my eyes slowly, my head hurt, my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied together. I sat on a concrete floor somewhere that stunk and was dark. I don't remember how I got here. I took the offer for a ride to the next town from Ms. Lynn, and then I don't remember anything. I glanced around at my surroundings and noticed that there was a bunch of bowls on a table to my right, there were herbs and a big books that laid opened, I shook my head trying to clear it. "Well looks like your up." I heard Ms. Lynn's voice say from somewhere in the room. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice hoarse and throat dry. "Well, your in a basement in an abandoned house outside of town. You are so foolish, yet you stand your ground and speak your mind, not a lot of people like you. You're an outsider like me. I like that. Maybe I can teach you what I know and you can pick up where I leave off." she said a sinister smile spreading across her lips. "No, you can go to hell. I'm not helping you with anything or picking up where you leave off. Sorry but, I don't care about this stuff. I just want to live life." She laughed, no she cackled, it was the worst thing I ever heard in my life, if I could move my hands, I would've covered my ears. "You foolish girl, I just gave you a chance to live and you turned it down." she said walking over to the book, she started throwing things into it. I watched her as I my life hung in the balance of when she finished whatever she was doing. "Ms. Lynn, can you do me a favor?" I asked, she turned around interested. "What?" I cleared my throat. "Can you give me something to drink? Please, my throat is dry." she nodded her head and walked out the room, I started to rub the rope around my hands against the pole that I was tied to hoping it would wear the rope thin and I could break it. She came back in with a glass of water and a knife in her hand. "I'm going to untie you, you try to run or anything I'll hurt you." I nodded my head, she untied my hands and handed me the glass, I chugged the water down, it felt good against my throat, I could actually speak again. "Thank you." I said I threw the glass at her head, it hit her chin and she stabbed the knife in my arm, I cried out in pain. "You stupid girl!" she tied my hands again but this time she used barbwire. I grimaced in pain. I wasn't going to get out of this. I watched her walk over to the table and continue to work again. I heard footsteps above me, I looked up then at her to see if she heard them too, I guess she did for she smiled and turned to me. "Looks like we have company." I risked everything and yelled. "Down here! Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. I heard the footsteps rush closer to the door that lead to me. Ms. Lynn, looked at me with menacing features, she rushed over and punched me in the face, I felt the blood rush out of my nose before I felt the sting of pain. She continued to land blows on me, I heard the footsteps stop and someone yell, then a couple of gun shots rang out, I was in so much pain, that I closed my eyes. "{Y/N}, can you hear me?" I heard a familiar voice say, I groaned in pain as I felt someone losing the barbwire from around my wrist. "Sam she's hurt pretty bad, we gotta get her out of here." Sam? I knew that name, I don't know where I heard it from but I knew it. I kept my eyes closed and felt hands trying to stop the bleeding from all my cuts before someone picked me up and carried me out of there. Feeling the pain becoming less and less, I drifted of into sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke to soft whispers. "Sam, she'll be fine. Cas said she would be." "I know Dean, I just don't want to leave her here alone after everything that's happened." I heard a sigh. "Sammy, we can't take her with us, you know that." I groaned and tried to sit up only to have a hand be placed on my shoulder. "Hey, just relax. You shouldn't be trying to sit up." I look in the direction the voice came from and seen the FBI agent Sam. "Where am I?" I asked painfully shrugging his hand off and sitting up to face him. "You're safe. You're at a motel." He said, I seen Dean sit down in a chair at the end of the bed. "I take it you guys aren't real FBI." I said looking between them. "Well look at that, she's also smart on top of being sassy." Dean said laughing. "I'm 17, I'm suppose to be sassy and smart. So if you aren’t FBI, then who are you?" Sam sighed next to me while Dean continued to laugh. "We're hunters. What took you and hurt you was a witch." I snorted. "No? Really? I hadn't figured that out when she started throwing herbs and such into a bowl." I said watching as a smile played in the edge of Sam's mouth. "Seriously though. We hunt all those things that nightmares are made of." Dean said controlling his laughter, I looked at him. "So, you guys are serious.. I never thought I'd meet another hunter ever, let alone two." I said rubbing my arm where the witch stabbed me. "Another?" Sam said "What do you mean?" Dean asked sitting next to Sam on the other bed watching me. "Well.. Before I was adopted by Scott and Katlynn, I lived with another hunter, Corey. He taught me stuff, told me that I shouldn't use any of it unless I was in real danger. Long story short, when he was killed by a vampire I was put back into the foster system." Understanding, and pain crossed their faces. "{Y/N}, We're sorry. Look, if you like you can stay with us. Besides if you ran away from your other home then you didn’t like it there. You're more than welcome to live with us, we could always use the extra hand." Sam said holding my hand, I looked at it and a tear fell down my face. "Thanks, but I can't intrude in on your guys' life." I said whipping my face. "You won't be intruding. We offered. Besides, you're a hunter, we can't leave you behind, you're still kind of injured and someone's gotta look after you." Dean said sitting next to me, I looked at both of them. Maybe they could be my new family, one that would actually love and care about me, heck they already care about me. I hugged Dean and started crying, I felt him hug me back. "It's ok. You're safe. You're in good hands." he whispered.�~~~~~~~~~~  
I had been living with the Winchesters for about six months and life couldn't get better. They treated me like a little sister and made sure I knew how to handle myself in any situation, they took care of me, and when they would come back injured I would help them get patched up. It was a good life, one that I wouldn’t trade for anything. They even introduced me to Castiel, their angel friend who I absolutely adored, I loved hearing his stories of old times and wars that I had never heard of, I think he liked having someone listen to his stories. The boys were family, they were my family, and I loved them and all their weirdness. Yeah we fought sometimes but that's what family does. Life was great and I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
